


Sybaritic

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [94]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5697514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sybaritic: adjective: sibəˈritik: fond of sensuous luxury or pleasure; self-indulgent.</p><p>Sybaritic derives from the name of the ancient Greek city Sybaris, which was known for the luxurious lifestyles of its inhabitants. It entered English in the early 1600s.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sybaritic

John laid back against the headboard and watched Sherlock dress, silk boxers, silk shirt, bespoke linen trousers and cashmere socks. 

"What?" Sherlock whispered, not looking at him.

"You are so sybaritic, even down to your sheets and pillowcases, and yet, when I first met you, that wasn't the first thing that came to mind..."

"Hmm, smartarse, git, arrogant?"

"No-you were wound so tight, so afraid to let anyone in, you seemed cold, unavailable. I never would have expected that you could be-"

Sherlock turns and runs his eyes over his lover, still nude, stretched out above the sheets on this unseasonably warm January morning and watches him become aroused from a single look. "Sensual? Capable of giving and receiving? You are the only one, John. The only one who has ever known me in this way."

"Come here."

"Can't. Lestrade called and you have work in less than hour."

"You-"

"Tonight?"

"I love you."

"I know. I love you." Sherlock bends down and leaves him a kiss to remember until the evening.

"Git. I hope it's at least a seven."

"One can only hope. Text me when your shift is over and we'll get some Thai? I'll even watch that thing you like to watch-"

"Doctor Who?"

"All I want is you, love."

Sherlock's eyes glow in amusement. "I know, love, the feeling is very mutual. Tonight. Must dash."

And with a wink, he was gone.


End file.
